The Blue Dragon
by Kayasuri-n
Summary: Azula's story didn't start when she was fourteen. This is the beginning. A one-sentence challenge, AU. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_AN: These prompts will allude to details that will happen in my story, Flawed Design, currently being written to be posted in, probably, middle of November. So, this is AU- you'll know what I mean when you read them. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, Last Airbender, in any shape or form. Pity._

**THE BLUE DRAGON  
BEGINNING**

_1. Evidence_

People believed their eyes far too often; they saw a young boy, first born, and thought him strong; they saw a young girl, quiet, and thought her weak; they were wrong on both counts.

_2. I'm here_

"Hush, little sister, don't you cry," the young prince whispered, gold eyes bright and focused on the whimpering, three-month-old princess, "I'm here and I'm never, ever leaving you, hush now..."

_3. Funeral_

All she could think was that her brother had lied, because he'd left, forever; the Fire Sage lit Prince Zuko's funeral pyre, even as Father lit Grandfather's pyre, and she stood by her mother and watched.

_4. Puppy love_

He is tall, and brave, and strong, and her eyes follow the swordsman wherever he goes; even at her young age she knows nothing will come of it, but Azula can't help but admire Piandao.

_5. Gloves_

It's summer, and it's too warm for gloves (but Mommy grabbed her wrists so hard the marks show black against her skin) but it's better to wear gloves than reveal her shame- princesses aren't supposed to bite their nails (and if she says it enough times, maybe even she will believe it).

_6. Blackboard_

Azula learnt swiftly, until she and her brother were lectured by the same tutors; it was then that her learning seemed to slow down, or his sped up.

_7. Muse_

_I wonder what it was like before the war_, she wonders, staring at a scroll of love poems; these days, no one really has time for writing poetry.

_8. Magic_

-is the gleam of fox-gold eyes and the twitch of a silver tail; is the shivering veils of white and blue fox-fire; is the taste of stolen honey-cakes and a friend to share them with.

_9. Clean_

"What I don't understand," Ursa asks her son, "is why you're so dirty and Azula isn't, after playing _inside_" and the two children look at each other, and smile, and don't reply.

_10. Secret_

No one knew about her friends, because Mommy wouldn't believe her, Daddy didn't care, and there was no one else to tell- if she told herself no one knew because the spirits were _secret_, it didn't hurt as much.

_11. Superstition_

"Fires burn blue when spirits walk," the old people said; Azula's flames were blue and deadly, and it was hard to say who worried about it more, the older generation, or the spirits that guarded her.

_12. Fantasy_

Azula was lonely, and Mai and Ty Lee had been taken away by their families- the royal family was under a curse, it was only sensible- so she made pretend friends, ones that would never, ever leave her.

_13. Test_

"Do you miss your brother?" Ozai asks, and Azula's smart enough to see the danger in the question; "What brother?" she replies, and her father smiles.

_14. Tease_

"Oh, _look_ Bourei, a whole honeycomb and _just_ for me- hey, Blue Spirit, give that back, you don't even eat!"

_15. Storm_

The day Prince Lu Ten died, it had stormed over the Fire Nation capital, and people said Agni mourned one of Her most promising children; the night Fire Lord Azulon and Prince Zuko were killed, the air was still and somehow that was worse than raging wind and bright lightning.

_16. Strawberries_

The Blue Spirit was bound to protect noblewomen in dangerous circumstances, and make them happy; Princess Azula was his favorite charge so far, as for all the danger she was in, the only thing she needed to make her happy was a bit of company and a basket of her favorite fruit.

_17. Weapon_

"Fire is a weapon," Ozai thunders, dramatic for his audience of two, wife and daughter, "its purpose is to burn and destroy," and at that Azula has to speak up- "But what about cooking, Father?" and Ozai has no answer.

_18. Beach_

It was the rare Fire Nation coast that had soft, golden sand instead of black, sharp edged obsidian pebbles; Ember Island, the siblings agreed, was tolerable only because of the beach, but it'd be a lot better if someone accidentally burnt the theater down- Zuko got caught backstage with fire in his hand, but Azula lied to get him out of trouble.

_19. Lost_

Ursa wandered the palace halls, looking for her son, eyes vacant and hair in disarray- when she asked Azula where Zuko was, the girl looked her mother in the eye- and lied.

_20. Cry_

Princesses never shed a tear- _but Mommy had slapped her and called her a worthless sow_- and Azula was most certainly a princess- _Mommy said no one wanted to be Azula's friend_- and she certainly wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of breaking down- _she said it was Azula's fault Zuko was dead_- but there was only so much one person could take, and if she ran down to the kitchen gardens, she could generally find a place to curl up and be alone for an hour or two.

_21. Aloof_

Her guardian never talked, and never, ever relaxed- he stood above all her petty problems, his only concern her physical safety- or so Azula thought, until late one night after a nightmare, she found her guardian kneeling beside the bed, thumb caressing her cheek.

_22. Blood_

She shouldn't have wandered into the room, but- Azula stood in the doorway, staring at the blood pooled and drying beside her brother's bed, and felt sick- never mind right or wrong, she should have stayed and listened to Father and Grandfather talking.

_23. Introduction_

She is hiding from her mother, again, and first thinks the bushes rustling is a servant finding her hiding place- and then _he_ steps into sight, tall and with broad shoulders, big hands strong from spinning swords in deadly circles, every patch of skin covered in black silk and blue mask- he is silent, and so is she- until she giggles, that is.

_24. Elements_

Azula, like a dutiful daughter, studies for war, studies the way of the elements- air, benders gone but not forgotten, with every hurricane that pounds the islands; water, closed up in the north and bitter in the south; and earth, fighting with everything it has, losing ground but making it _hurt_- and fire, burning brightly, consuming all available fuel and not thinking beyond the next engagement.

_25. Search_

She's not yet ten, but she's seen desperation and knows fear; she questions her guardians, who confirm that yes, the Avatar is alive, just- missing- and she starts to plan her search.

_26. Light_

_"The brighter the light-"_ Agni's temple is built of white and gold marble, fires burning everywhere, the eternal flame situated on the altar made of solid gold; Azula bows to the Great Spirit's statue, and can only hope the presence of a kitsune means she has the Sun's favorable regard.

_27. Dark_

_"-the darker the shadows-"_ her father grows greedier every day, stretching his hand further over the map of the world as he places markers for Fire Nation victories; slowly the world is drowning in red and black, and Azula's guardian warns it will only get worse before it gets better.

_28. Memory_

Azula remembers- _gentle hands and honest pleasure, a mother's warm regard and a father's bright pride_- something that can only have come from a dream; what she has now is solid and honest, built on a foundation of her brother's love.

_29. Mother_

Ursa is never pleased; Azula has tried sitting quietly, tried letting her servants lace her into a child's version of a noblewoman's beautiful kimonos, tried talking to her mother about gentle things, soft things, and even tried being like Zuko, so good at poetry and content to sit still for hours on end feeding turtle-ducks; Ursa always responds the same way, with harsh words and harsher glares.

_30. Blue_

Everyone assumes Azula's favorite color is red, or gold, but she always corrects them when they say that sort of thing; her favorite color is blue, because that's the color of her fire- and the color of her guardian's mask, though she certainly doesn't tell anyone _that_.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BLUE DRAGON  
MIDDLE**

_1. Lively_

Children play an odd sort of game in the village street, their mothers watching from individual yards; Azula sips at her tea, and compares this Earth Kingdom village to one in the Fire Nation, and sorrows for her people.

_2. Remorseful_

"I'm sorry I can't help you," Piandao says, even as he hands her a pai sho tile- white lotus, a copy of Iroh's favorite piece- "but I've heard no rumors of the Avatar in my domain- have you tried the Earth Kingdom?"

_3. Dismiss_

Ozai's pale with rage, hands shaking that little bit that tells anyone with eyes and knowledge that he is seconds away from firebending; "Azula, you will apologize to General Isamu, and then _get out_!"

_4. Heavy_

Her uncle is a heavy weight across her shoulders, but heavier is his disapproval- Azula ignores him as best as she can, because that is the only way she knows how to deal with him.

_5. Forward_

Azula is, unfortunately, taking a sip of her drink when the man leans over her shoulder and whispers something crude in her ear; the only _good_ part of the evening is spitting all over Iroh in shock, and then kicking the rude man's ass around the tavern three times and then out the door.

_6. Prowl_

Azula knows exactly where she's going, because her guardian and kitsune prowl the nights ahead of them, following the faint trail to the Avatar.

_7. Cut_

"Our hairstyles give us away, and the further we get from the colonies, the worse it will get," Azula says, and before Iroh can reply she's cut her hair short, chin length, and thrown the rest into the stream.

_8. Compromise_

"I'm going," Azula says, but Iroh replies "I should go, I'm older and won't be missed," and by the set of his jaw and the look in his eyes, Azula knows he's not going to let her leave on her own, so she sighs and offers the only thing that will make him yield, "We can go together."

_9. Impulse_

Iroh is studying knives laid out for view; firebenders traveling in the Earth Kingdom risk much, and no 'bender would carry a _weapon_, but they are very expensive- he looks up to check on Azula, and sees her warning off several men- he buys three knives and resolves to teach her how to use them.

_10. Hush_

The her guardian spirits can talk, but choose not to; they are here, she hopes, with Agni's blessing, but whether any other spirit will regard their presence favorably- best not to risk it.

_11. Morals_

The girl is practically a baby, and hurt so badly; the entire town is cowed by the Fire Nation soldiers, but Azula's from- elsewhere- and that her own people have fallen so badly, well- of course she has to do something, and with fire dancing in her grasp, she even knows _what_.

_12. Engage_

Azula is thirteen- back at the Fire Nation, in the capital, she would be presented officially to the court as a young woman, and families would begin competing for the honor of marrying one of their sons to her- and at the moment, all she can feel is frustration, as her uncle gives her some useless feminine frippery yet again!

_13. Voice_

The Blue Spirit would clap his hands over his ears, but it's a useless gesture- after all, Iroh's singing can probably be heard back in the Fire Nation, let alone on the roof, and if this keeps up, participation in the Earth Kingdom's spring festival or not, he'll cut the man's tongue out and be done with it.

_14. Awkward_

"Iroh, there is- that is- I need, ah- IthinkIhavemymoontime."

_15. Lower_

Huong Ming is a peasant, orphaned and traveling with an old family friend, willing to do whatever odd job is available in the towns she travels through, to help Mushi with the money situation; Azula is surprised at herself, at how quickly she takes to common chores.

_16. Plead_

It is certainly the most interesting request for help the healer has ever received; "Please," the young, gold eyed girl asks, babbling man leaning heavily on her shoulder, "put him out of my misery."

_17. Caring_

Iroh cannot bring himself to trust the spirits that have attached themselves to his niece, but he also cannot deny that her safety and happiness are the first thing they consider in every situation.

_18. Believe_

"The Avatar is _not_ dead, Iroh, and I _will_ find him, however long it takes!"

_19. Found_

At first she thinks they're pirates, but then the leader of the rag-tag group of gold- and green-eyed men gives a shout and claps Iroh on the shoulder, yelling something about having 'found you, you thrice damned landlubber!'

_20. Shield_

Iroh occasionally talks about his experiences fighting 'benders of earth and water, and he makes sure to mention their defenses, particularly the ease both elements create shields, though what he's trying to convey, Azula doesn't know.

_21. Open_

Iroh remembers a happier time, when his son and nephew lived, when his brother was aggressive but not bloodthirsty, when Ursa was sane and Azula was open to a little advice now and then.

_22. Tactile_

She likes touching them, black silk under her fingers one minute, silver fur sliding under her palms the next; at times they seem so very _other_ that it is only by touching them she can assure herself that they're still there, physical and bound to the earth and to her.

_23. Journey_

When she turns eleven, the princess develops an interest in maps, the training of the foot soldiers, in the logistics of supply; she lets people think what they may, even as she continues to prepare for her journey.

_24. Scowl_

The expression is as much a fixture of her face as her nose, so it is all the more surprising when she changes, and the scowl drops away to be replaced by a brilliant, beautiful smile.

_25. Hero_

To the soldiers of her own nation, she is a horror, a traitor who cannot be predicted or tracked, but to the Earth Kingdom citizens forced to bow to their new overlords, she is closer to being a hero.

_26. First Kiss_

He's only a little older than she is, and his family is on the other side of the burnt out barn, figuring out what's needed to repair the fire damage; Azula's nervous but she surges forward and up anyways, clicking her teeth against his as she mashes their lips together in a bruising kiss.

_27. Lies_

"I don't need you" after Iroh's talked her out of a chancy situation again; "I could have done that myself" after he's spoken with one of his White Lotus contacts and gotten them information desperately needed; "I wish you'd just go away" after spending nearly two weeks nursing him back to health after he'd been bitten by a snake; but the only thing she says that _probably_ isn't a lie cuts him the deepest- "I hate you."

_28. Happy birthday to you_

The anniversary of the destruction of the Air Nomads, the day the war officially started, is a bitter one for the Earth Kingdom, and a celebration in the Fire Nation; that day, on noon, Azula is officially one year older, and as always wishes she'd had the misfortune to be born in winter, like her brother.

_29. Fireworks_

The Earth Kingdom celebrates their new year in early spring, and they celebrate by crowding the streets, hanging paper lanterns everywhere, and yelling, but Azula's favorite part is when, once the sun has completely set, they light the fireworks and fill the sky with multicolored bursts of light.

_30. Daybreak_

This is something she does alone, or at least, without any other mortals around; with the Blue Spirit to her left, and the kitsune to her right, she sits wherever there's privacy and watches the sun rise, muttering a prayer to Agni as it does.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE BLUE DRAGON  
END**

_1. Defiant_

Zhao smirked at the (not so) missing princess; even on her own, she stood ready to fight him, despite his years of experience and sheer power.

_2. Powder_

It was the oddest things that set her off- this time was a bag of chalk, something her guardian had taught her to use before sneaking over rooftops and up walls- Azula clutched the bag to her chest and sobbed.

_3. Grateful_

There was something to be said for traveling with a firebender, particularly one who preferred getting up early and taking care of little chores like tending the camp fire and starting breakfast.

_4. Decent_

"For a firebender," Sokka said, "you're not all that bad."

_5. Union_

Azula coughed and caught Katara's braid before the other girl could walk any further, "You don't want to go that way," she said, "Sokka and Suki are alone- and they'd like to _stay_ that way."

_6. Cleansed_

Azula wasn't going to pretend to be something she wasn't, and Long Feng didn't quite dare insult Aang or his companions just yet, so the Dai Li came up with some nonsense rigmarole of cleansing herself of Ozai's influence; at the end of the week, she was ready to kill for so much as a scrap of meat, but had to admit- her hair hadn't ever been that clean before.

_7. Go_

Some part of Azula still rebelled at the idea of the Fire Sages betraying them, but all it took was one glance at her guardian's stance and she whirled to follow her friends, not even needing his scream of _get out of here!_

_8. Shame_

"You mean your country outlawed _dancing_," Aang asks, and all Azula can do is close her eyes.

_9. Objective_

There was one thing to do, and only one: defeat Ozai- anything else would be the proverbial icing on the cake, though when Azula said that, she ended up having to promise Sokka that they'd have a real cake anyways.

_10. Strength_

There was something to be said about a twelve year old a century out of time, who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders as though it didn't even exist- but Azula would leave that to Katara, since the waterbender somehow managed to keep from becoming utterly cloying.

_11. Life_

"_What do you mean she's having a baby_?" "Azula, don't faint!"

_12. Contempt_

Azula pinched the bridge of her nose, and grabbed Aang by the collar, "let me explain, it's not that you're a vegetarian that we have problems with, it's that you assume anyone who eats meat is disgusting that we have a problem with."

_13. Wrong_

Long Feng is smiling, a nasty little smirk matched with the sickening gleam in his eyes, and Azula can't smack the expression off his face because her wrists are bound to the chair arms, and then he leans forward and starts saying the worst things, lies, she knows they're lies, because no one can beat her in lying, he's wrong, he's wrong, he'swrong-

_14. Sweeten_

Katara takes a swig from Azula's tea cup, and promptly spits it out; "How can you stand it with this much sugar?" she asks, and the firebender just shrugs.

_15. Hands_

Ironically, of everyone in the group, it is the princess who can masquerade easily as an Earth Kingdom peasant; everyone else has calluses in the wrong places.

_16. Strangle_

The last straw for Katara was finding him pinning Azula to a tree by her neck, and later, when Azula was explaining how he'd surprised her, Katara had to force herself not to go after that jerk and freeze a collar around his neck, see how he'd like it!

_17. Lullaby_

Azula knelt beside Toph, sliding her fingers over the girl's hair, gently murmuring an old lullaby her guardian had used to sing.

_18. Untouchable_

Aang shot up into the air, arrows glowing so bright as to be blinding, knocking back Ozai's attacks one after the other without fail.

_19. Whispered_

What was shouted across the ocean was only whispered in the Fire Islands: the Avatar was back, and traveling with the princess!

_20. Prayers_

'As above, so below', and nearly everyone was praying for Ozai to be overthrown; with that much force behind Her, Agni found it pathetically easy to reach out and tweak Ozai's firebending, draining his power, and letting the Avatar take it without killing the tyrant.

_21. Obvious_

Sokka couldn't stop grinning, ever since some farmer had walked up to Azula, grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her- he grinned even more when, in response to her stammered question as to _who the hell he was and what did he think he was doing_, the farmer just grinned, shrugged, and said "Isn't it obvious?"

_22. Rhythm_

"Fire isn't- it isn't an ebb and flow, it isn't the solidity of rock, it isn't the gust and breeze of air, Aang, it's a rhythm, the same as your heart, and the trick is to learn how to listen to it without being overwhelmed."

_23. Afterlife_

The spirit world was weird, Aang thought, but not quite as weird as meeting Azula's brother- who wasn't eight, anymore, and didn't look like the cute, harmless kid she carried a miniature painting of.

_24. Hidden_

It was a small image embroidered in the hem of a skirt, or carved into a wall, or etched in window glass; subtle but always there, the old sign for freedom.

_25. Parade_

Sokka leaned over and muttered in Azula's ear, "So what's this parade about," and Azula whispered back, "the death of Avatar Roku- don't tell Aang."

_26. Touch_

Aang catches her wrist, and looks up, gray eyes big and soulful and who can snap at him when he looks like that; then he speaks, and her breath catches in her throat, because- "I've seen you're brother, and he's okay, he loves you and misses you and wants me to tell you that or he'll kick me in the back of the head until I'm seeing triple."

_27. Free_

Captain Jee's ship is below them, and falling back fast; Aang urges his air bison ever faster, ever higher, and Azula finally can't hold it in and begins to laugh.

_28. Enjoy_

The New Palace, a worthless pile Ozai had built in the last year of his rein, has been cleared out of all valuables; Azula knows no one else understands why she's enjoying burning the place to the ground, but that's family history and best left in the past.

_29. Shining_

At noon, to great cheering, Azula stepped forward and accepted the Fire Lord's crown, raised it high, and lowered it into her topknot.

_30. Overflow_

No one knew why, after the comet, Azula's flames switched from blue to _gold_, but whenever the Avatar or any of the Fire Sages were asked, they simply coughed, said that clearly Agni was happy with her new mortal voice, and left it at that.


End file.
